THE DOG ISLAND
by Espionage55
Summary: This is a THE DOG ISLAND fanfic. I wrote it when I was 5/6/7 years old. Don t flame!


**A/N: this is a `The DOG Island` fanfic. I wrote it when I was 5/6/7 years old. Don`t flame!**

**Dog Island**

Woof! Hi, my name is Jess and I'm a dog. My little sister, Maria, is so sick that any doctor on Poroua island can`t cure her. This is my adventure to save my sick sister.

"Yippee!" I barked. I was going to the town festival for the first time! Maria might go as well! Have to get the milk for breakfast now!

"Mum!" I yelped when I got back from collecting the milk. "I collected the milk and found some glass beads and pretty rocks to make some clothing! "Well done Jess, but I have to tell you something. Maria is getting sick again. She won`t be going to the festival tonight."

"Cheer up Jess!" said Viviane, who was going to the town festival for the first time as well. "What's on your mind?" I explained about Maria not going to the festival.

There were shooting stars in the sky. Don knew what they meant. They meant trouble.

No one believed him until the treasure hunt. We had to find 3 spiral shells. I found them all. When I got back, Maria was standing there. I told her to go back to the house. She collapsed halfway there. We all helped her home. Captain Dodger carried her home. Even Yuxi helped and she's a Papillion

When I got home the doctor was talking to Mum. Mum was shaking her head. Then Mum saw me. Mum asked, "Do you want to go to the Dog Island to save your sister?"

Before I knew it, I was already packing. I am bringing with me: my pretty stones and glass beads, some clothes, and some paper and a pen to write letters. I am going with Captain Dodger tomorrow.

Today is the day I set off on my journey. It was a tearful goodbye but it was necessary. I didn't know why I was going to Dog Island until I found a piece of paper in my pocket saying," find Dr Poten for Maria and I. Love mum and Maria.".

On the ship to pay for the ride, I HAD to catch fish and scratch dirt off the deck but it was worth it because I found a friend which I named Mr Blue. Mr Blue is a blue bird.

This is the day my real adventure begins. I was fishing and it started to get windy. Then suddenly lighting flashed. It was a storm. "We have to turn back" captain dodger said. I didn't hear him, so when I saw the ship turning round I ran to him told him I was getting off, and jumped. The world went black...

"Hello, hello!" asked a friendly voice. I blinked. "Hi. I'm Amelia and your friend saved your life! I looked out the window just in time to see the last I will ever see of Mr Blue. "Can I help you?" Amelia asked. Almost straight away I answered "yes. I need to see Dr Poten". "As long as you tell me your name" Amelia said. I told her Jess. "Follow me" she shouted as she ran off. I followed her.

She was already chatting to Dr Poten. As soon as Dr Poten saw me he said "Hi, my name is Dr Poten. Amalia has already explained your situation to me. I'm sorry about your sister. Meet me tomorrow here. I`ll think of a cure." Meanwhile a dog that looked like Vivane ran up and said to me. "Hi. Are you Jess? I`m Viviane's sister, Rose. "Vivane asked me if you could stay in my spare house." "Yes I am Jess and thank you!" I said. I saw a sign that said café. So I headed that way.

As soon as I walked in I saw what I wanted. Beef stew! It was my favourite dinner! After I had eaten my dinner, I went to Rose`s spare house. She had given me the keys before. I stepped in. It was dusty, and it sounded like there were mice. But at least it was a house. When I went to bed a big black thing came out from behind my bag. I quickly turned the light on. It was black and it had a big bow thing on its head. I barked to it "What are you. And what's your name? "My name is Petasi, and I'm an Anc. "What`s your name?." "Jess" I said. I also explained my situation. She said "go to sleep and tomorrow we will go to Dr Poten."

The next day we went to Dr. Poten. He said "hi. I found the only cure for your sister is 3 special flowers ground together. The only flowers that you can use are: a sun flower from the green meadows, a poppy from in the forest, and a corn flower from one of the islands from Zoomy Lake. These are the only flowers you can use. I suggest you find the sun flower and the poppy now, and then you go and find the corn flower tomorrow. The Zoomy Lake is very fast-moving, and it has crocodiles in it.

Afterwards Petasi said that we should do as Dr. Poten said. So I got my tee-shirt, hat, and back pack on. As soon as I was ready, Petasi jumped on my back pack and we headed off.

I almost stood on the sunflower. As soon as I saw it I picked it and put it in my bag. The poppy wasn`t as easy though. I had to sneak past snakes while Petasi looked. She finally saw it, so she quietly jumped off and picked it.


End file.
